That Park Bench
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine And Kurt are 10 years old when Blaine tells Kurt he loves boys. He, a week later, gives Kurt a piece of paper and tells him not to open it until Blaine says so. Will Kurt ever get to open the note? And what does it say? Klaine One shot! Angst, followed by fluff.


A/N: Yeah, so I was just reading a really cute kid fic of Kurt and Blaine and then I was like… IDEA. Sh;lsjfdl;ksajgdl;sa. And voila. Now I wrote it down. So …. Enjoy!

Kurt & Blaine, Age 10

Kurt and Blaine spent their afternoon in Lima's local park, just like they did every Saturday afternoon. Their dads were best friends, and thought it would be a good idea for the boys to hang out. This Saturday was a lot different than the other Saturdays for the two boys though.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said.

"Hey Blaine. Did you get a new bowtie?" Kurt asked. Kurt liked Blaine; he didn't necessarily care for Blaine's fashion, because obviously, Kurt was better dressed, but he really liked Blaine's bowties. He thought they were really cute.

"Yeah I did, my mom let me buy it. Do you like it?" Blaine asked. Blaine thought of Kurt as a fashion GOD; he wish that he could dress more like Kurt.

"I love it. The stripes especially bring out your eyes." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine felt his heart flutter at Kurt's words. Blaine was very confused; his Daddy always told him that he was supposed to feel that way about girls. But Blaine didn't feel that way around girls; he felt that way around Kurt.

"Kurt, do you think I can talk to you?" Blaine asked

"Yeah Blaine, you can tell me anything." Kurt said. Blaine and Kurt were practically best friends now.

"Well, let's go over here. I don't want anyone else to hear."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and guided him over to the bench on the far side of the park. They both crawled up on the bench. Blaine looked over nervously at Kurt.

"Kurt, have you ever heard of something called love?"

"Yeah of course, I read about it all the time." Kurt said with a smile.

"Well, you know how all the stories have a boy and a girl, and they fall in this love thing, and they live happily ever after?" Blaine asked. Kurt just nodded

"Well, whenever I picture my 'happily ever after', I don't picture it with a girl. I picture it with another boy." Blaine said. He looked away from Kurt and down at his shoes. He was worried about what Kurt would say.

"Me too." Kurt had finally said. Blaine shot a glance at Kurt in surprise. That was the last thing he expected Kurt to say.

"Y-you do?" Blaine asked, shocked

"I thought I was the only one." Kurt said quietly

"Kurt, is there something wrong with us?" Blaine whispered. Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion

"Well, I talked to my Dad about it. And he said that people should love whoever their heart tells them to. But he said that some people don't think like he does." Kurt said sadly.

"I don't know what to do Kurt. I hear my dad talking about people like me all the time, and it's scary because I love my dad and if I tell him this, I won't know what to do." Blaine said. Kurt looked to him and saw tears pooling in his eyes. He hugged Blaine and whispered comforting words in his ear.

"It's okay Blaine. At least we're not alone. We need to hang on. We've got time yet." Kurt said. Blaine released from the hug and smiled sadly at Kurt.

"I really like you, Kurt." Blaine said.

"I really like you too, Blaine." Kurt repeated.

"Boys! It's time to go!" They heard Burt call. They wiped away their tears and slapped on faces to walk over to their fathers.

"I'll see you next weekend, Blaine." Kurt said

Blaine and his father walked away hand in hand. Blaine looked back at Kurt to smile. If they weren't best friends before, they were now.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on their bench the next weekend at the park. They had been laughing about some joke the two had created, when Blaine stopped laughing.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked. Blaine pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Kurt.

"Don't open it yet." Blaine said. Kurt looked at the boy in front of him, confused.

"That piece of paper is a huge part of me, Kurt." Blaine said with a sad smile.

"But I want you to keep that. For me.. But don't open it until I tell you. If we ever do lose our way with each other, I will have at least one reason to run back to you. You are my best friend forever, Kurt." Blaine said, now in tears.

"Blaine, why are you doing this?" Kurt asked

"Because I'm going to tell my dad how I feel about boys. And Kurt, I'm so scared he won't love me." Blaine cried. Kurt reached over and brought Blaine into his arms.

"Don't worry Blaine. If he gets angry, you will always have me and my dad. My dad understands. You will always have me, though." Kurt said, as he shed a tear.

"Blaine, it's time to go!" Mr. Anderson had yelled from across the park.

Blaine looked like a dog had been kicked. Kurt helped him stand up and gave him a huge hug.

"Don't worry, Blainey. You're not going to be alone." Kurt said

"Thank you, Kurt. Never forget about that piece of paper, okay? It's important." Blaine said.

"I promise, I won't." Kurt said. Blaine smiled sadly and walked off to his dad.

Kurt and Blaine, age 16

Kurt was sitting on a park bench, alone.. He was reading a copy of Vogue and sipping on a coffee like normal. He was waiting for someone.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine called from the other side of the park. Kurt looked up from his magazine and smiled as Blaine came over and took a seat.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said. He smiled at how brave his best friend was. Blaine came out to his Dad when he was six. SIX. And his father didn't accept him, but his mother did. His parents ended up getting divorced, and Blaine lived with his mother. His mother won the house over in the divorce, so Blaine was able to stay in Lima, and the two had always remained best friends. Kurt had managed to actually fall in love with Blaine over the time, but that was his little secret.

"Kurt, did you bring the paper?" Blaine asked

Kurt smiled at the memory of the paper that seemed to haunt him. He nodded at Blaine.

"I want you to open it today. But I wanted to be here for it." Blaine said.

"Do you remember this bench?" Blaine asked

"I don't." Kurt said sadly.

"This is the bench we sat on when we were ten. This is the bench that I told you I was gay on." Blaine said. Kurt smiled

"How do you remember that?" Kurt asked

"I couldn't forget that moment if I tried."

Kurt smiled curiously and pulled the paper out of his pocket. He took a deep breath and smiled at it before he unfolded the paper. He gasped when he saw three simple words on the paper.

_I love you._

"I've known since the day I told you how I felt about boys that I loved you, Kurt. I didn't want to be with a girl even back then, I wanted to be with you. Kurt, you were the one who gave me courage to come out to my family. You were the one who got me through the rough times. And I preach you courage now, but you were the one who showed me how to act on it. Kurt, I loved you then, and I love you now." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt said, completely stunned. Blaine smiled at Kurt and grabbed his hand

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine whispered quietly to Kurt. Kurt smiled

"Yes."

Blaine leaned in and let his lips dance on Kurt's. It was magic for both of them. They were two boys in love, and nobody could take that away from them.

"Everybody hurts, Blaine. I know you were hurt for a while when we were younger. But Blaine, you held on. We held on. And we're not alone. We have each other, forever and always." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled and wiped away a tear from his eye.

Kurt held out his arms to hug Blaine, and they sat there, on a park bench, hugging one another for several minutes. It was more powerful than a kiss at the moment.

"I love you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you, too."


End file.
